El levantamiento de la Tribu Agua
by Bryancires16
Summary: Tras la guerra, los problemas de las colonias, el Reino de la Tierra y la Nación de Fuego no son los únicos... la Tribu Agua tendrá algo que reclamar"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - La Reunión

Han pasado casi 3 años en que acabo la guerra de los cien años, pero se avecina un suceso peligroso para la paz que a logrado tener el mundo, el levantamiento de un dormido...

La paz del mundo había logrado que el comercio entre las naciones nuevamente pudiera ser una realidad, pero para la tribu agua se esta quedando atrás en el mundo moderno, esta perdiendo el comercio con sus vecinos ya que no tiene que ofrecer.

Era un día de decisiones para el Rey Arnook de la tribu agua del norte y sus consejeros, algo debía hacer, su economía estaba decayendo de forma rápida, las pieles de animales y sus pociones curanderas ya no eran una opción para las demás naciones, eso debatían cuando un maestro agua, llamado Korin, alzo la voz y dijo:

-Señores, no hay otra opción-mientras se colocaba de pie con aire exaltado-todos sabemos que esto ira de mal en peor, sino hacemos algo nuestra gente no tendrá como sustentarse, morirán de hambre, nuestra población es muy grande como para seguir viviendo de osos topo o focas-diciendo de una forma burlesca-si no tenemos cosas que comerciar, debemos buscarlas mas allá de nuestras fronteras.

-Es buena idea pero donde, si ocupamos otras naciones seria acto de guerra-dijo el rey.

-En realidad no es una nación, hablo de las tierras del antiguo pueblo nómada del aire-hablo con acento de grandeza-La nación del fuego no a reclamado casi ninguna de sus tierras aun, si tan solo tomáramos esas tierras tendríamos lo necesario para ser mas independientes de las otras naciones y mejorar nuestro comercio, ¡seriamos aun mas grandes!

El rey se quedo pensando-Pero el señor del fuego lo tomaron como una ofensa acercando nuestro territorios mas a el y el avatar igual se ofenderia por tomar sus antiguas tierras-dijo con algo de temor.

-Esas son solo suposiciones suyas rey -exclamo Korin- Nuestro pueblo se hunde y usted no lo ve, pienso que esta decisión la debería tomar todo el consejo por medio de votos ya que ellos representan al pueblo.

-Si, si, si!-gritaron todos con un animo exaltado.

-Lo ve su majestad-dijo Korin quien tenia en su rostro una sonrisa victoriosa-El pueblo lo pide.

Y el rey sin mas dijo-Se hará como se a dicho-el presentía que esto traería grandes problemas, El señor del fuego Zuko, el Avatar Aang, pero la presión no lo dejo oponerse.

Korin sonrió con un rostro que espanto a cualquiera, como si la maldad saliera de su cara.

* * *

**_-La paz sera quebrantada por quienes nunca pensaste..._**

**_-Maestro Gyatso dime quien lo hará-lo dijo atormentado._**

**_-Muy pronto lo sabrás mi curioso Avatar...-se desvanece el monje._**

**_Fin del sueño_**

-No!-grito Aang mientras despertaba desesperado, también despertó a su esposa Katara quien estaba acostada al lado de el.

-Que pasa Aang?!-digo la morena con preocupación.

-Soné con el monje Gyatso... la paz sera nuevamente quebrantada...


	2. Preocupacion

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO. **

Hola!Este es mi primer proyecto jejeje aun soy un novato pero me decidí a escribir este fic gracias a la motivación que me dio Nefertari Queen.

**Nefertari**: Gracias por todos tu consejos y ayudarme cuando te pido ayuda :D

**Nieve Taisho**: Gracias! por fin saque este capitulo. La imagen la encontré en un foro de avatar donde había noticias sobre una reunión o cumbre (algo así) que se había hecho en Estados Unidos hace poco y se mostró esa imagen de Aang y todo Equipo Avatar (es esta cortada, yo tengo la original) alrededor d años después de la guerra.

Gracias por todo y espero que les guste aunque aun me falta mucho manejo en esto.

Capitulo 2

Preocupación

Aang tenia su mente atormentada por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Estaba sentado en un roca del Templo del aire sur, el cual era su hogar y vive con su esposa Katara, pensando quien lo traicionaría a el y la paz que se había logrado hasta aquel momento.

—¿Aun piensas en el sueño?-dijo Katara llegando de imprevisto por su espalda.

—Si, me preocupa lo que pueda suceder—agacho su mirada—Gyatso dijo que seria alguien

—Podrían ser nuevamente problemas con las colonias de la Nación del Fuego—dijo la morena tratando de tornar el tema mas simple y sentándose a su lado.

—No, entonces ¿Para que Gyatso se habría dado el trabajo de venir a advertirme?, tiene que ser algo mayor.

—Mmm... Ya se!—dijo dando salto—podrías intentar contactarte con El en el mundo de los espíritus, el podrá decirte mas—se le dibujo una sonrisa por la gran idea.

—Gracias por el consejo amor—se levanto y la beso levemente—iré a meditar—y se marcho.

Aang meditaba en ese hermoso y tranquilo lugar como lo es el salón de meditacion del templo, cuando pudo percivir esa extraña sensacion de mareo que siente cuando va al mundo de los espíritus.

En el mundo de los espíritus

—Gyatso! Maestro Gyatso!—gritaba mientras caminaba por una planicie que tenia pequeños pantanos—Necesito hablar sobre lo de anoche, tengo muchas dudas, por favor! Maestro Gyatso!

—Avatar Aang!—dijo Hei Bai con voz dulce.

—Bai!—se dirige a el y lo abraza.

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Intento encontrar a Gyatso, tú sabes donde esta?

—Si, puedes buscarlo en la cima de aquella colina—señala hacia su derecha con la cabeza— te aseguro que lo encontraras allá, le encanta el jardín que hay allí.

—Gracias Bai—lo abrazo con una sonrisa—te lo agradezco.

Aang llevaba casi dos horas caminando cuesta arriba hasta que por fin llego, y pudo ver aquel jardín con hermosas flores, que jamas habías visto, de todos los colores y formas espectaculares, ni mencionar esas exquisitas fragancias.

—Guau!—hablo sorprendido y casi en un éxtasis.

Llevaba un par de segundos, cuando sintió una voz conocida hablarle—Aang?—sonó con dulzura.

—Gyatso!—exclamo con alegría.

—Hola Aang, ¿Y que te trae por aquí?—lo invito a sentarse en el jardín.

—Me trae ese sueño que tuve contigo anoche, lo recuerdas?—dijo mientras se sentaba.

—Pero claro, como espíritu, me presente en tu sueño y te alerte sobre lo que sucederá.

Aang siento temor sobre ese hecho y pregunto—Dime por favor ¿Quien sera el que irrumpa el equilibrio?.

Aang, los espíritus que me han advertido para que así yo lo haga contigo me advirtieron que no debía darte esa información, como Avatar buscar tu misión es hallar las respuestas—lo miro con algo de picardía—pero te puedo ayudar a encontrar las preguntas correctas.

Aang sonrió después de haber tenido una cara de amargura—Gracias Maestro, pero, ¿Por que sucederá esto?.

—Los tiempos han cambiado Avatar, con el fin de la guerra de los 100 años las naciones se han podido mirar unas a otras sin obstáculos y compararse, con esto ven que una esta en superioridad a otra... y habrá personas con mucho poder político y con espíritu oscuro que intentaran tomarse de esto para buscar sus propios intereses y deseos, habrá desequilibrio por parte de quienes tu menos piensas.

—¿Y de que nación sera aquella persona?—pregunto exitado por saber la respuesta.

—Esa, Aang, es la pregunta correcta... debes buscar la persona correcta..

En el momento que Aang oyó esas palabras, sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba... y volvio a su cuerpo.

—Gracias Gyatso—dijo como si estuviera hablando solo.

Se levanto y fue corriendo a buscar a Katara. La hayo en el patio inferior y mientras corrio exclamo—Amor!—se detuvo frente a ella—¿Puedes preparar algunos viveres y ropa?—la miro con una cara que ella nunca podia decirle alguna cosa—nos tenemos que ir de inmediato.

—Bueno amorcito—Katara corrio dentro del templo y tomo algunas cosas de la alhacena y algo de abrigo. Llego al lado de Appa y se puso a pensar como subir con aquellas cosa, en eso llego Aang por su espalda, la abrazo y ,utilizando aire control, de un salto subio, luego cayendo delicadamente en la montura de Appa, la miro tiernamente y le dijo—Quiero que siempre sepas que te amo—Y la beso ligeramente en los labios. Katara ,aunque muchas veces habia besado al Avatar, se ruborizo.

Aang se levanto, tomo las riendas del Bisonte y dijo—Yip yip.

Ya en el aire Katara le pregunto—Amor, ¿Donde vamos y por que?—se acerco a él.

—Eso estoy pensando—respondio el monje.

—No entiendo...

Aang dio vuelta su rostro y le comenzo a explicar—Cuando hable con Gyatso le pregunte quien seria la persona que afectara a la paz, el me dijo que yo debia encontrar las respuestas como el Avatar, ya que se lo advirtieron los espiritus, entonces le pregunte que por que motivo pasaria todo esto, y el dijo que las nacines, despues de al guerra, se han fijado una de otras y se han dado cuenta que algunas son inferiores ya sea comercialmente, tecnologicamente, etc. entonces habra hombres que querran tomarse de esto y juistificaran sus actos diciendo que buscan el bien del pueblo, pero detras de eso hay algo mas que un bien a su pueblo.

—Entonces se supone que debemos buscar a alguien que tenga algun cargo politico importante—dijo sabiamente la morena.

—Si!, pero no se por donde empezar—dijo Aang.

—Bueno, quizas es algun general del Rey Kuei, ellos son muy violentos y creen en su propio pensamiento—Aserto la morena.

—Si tienes razon, ademas el reino tierra esta pasando una crisis de trigo por la gran cantidad de tierra quemada en la guerra, iremos alla y encontraremos a la persona que ameza con destruir la paz.


End file.
